


Catharsis

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mind the Rating, Pillow Talk, Relationship Study, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people in a motel room up to not much good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

She was already pretty wound up by the time his hands  _finally_ made it under her clothes.  When his fingers slipped between her legs at the same time he suckled her neck she felt a keen bubbling up the back of her throat.  

"Christ..."  She choked it down and focused on breathing as his mouth trailed hotly down between her breasts and over her stomach.  

"Easy,"  He mumbled into her hip before proceeding to go down on her with considerable enthusiasm.  

"Fuck Alec,"  Her spine rippled.  She was shaking all over.  Her skin was covered in goosebumps.  The pressure of his free hand abruptly left her rib cage and she glanced down quick enough to realize he was palming at himself.  He hummed against her and that was all it took for the pleasure racing in her veins to white out her vision and suck the air out of her lungs.  Incandescent.  Messy.  He made a bit more noise than she did but the smear of his beard against the inside of her thigh definitely wrung out a moan and some more swearing.  

"Alec."  Not so much a plea or a command.  Direction.  He got to his knees and balled up the top sheet they had both just made a mess of.  Once on the floor he all but boxed Ellie Miller in against the mattress, hastily thumbing away the tears from her cheeks and the corners of her eyes in between hard kisses.  He willed them both to calm down but much to his horror he mumbled something about how amazing she tasted before sucking on her neck again.  She laced her arms around him and cut off any opportunity to separate.  

They eventually regained the ability to breathe like normal god-fearing human beings again.  They found themselves facing each other in the dark of the cheap motel room, the night chill eliminating any fondness they may have maintained for personal space.  Alec ran his fingers over her rib cage.  

"I think there's something really different about you."  He broke the silence again.  

"How's that?"  She drowsed.  

"Because when I touch you I feel like moving bloody mountains."  

"That'll be the orgasm talking then."  

"That was terrible.  I'll take it back."  

"Good."  

"I think I'm trying to say that you're beautiful."    

"Don't say that either."  

"Tell me what to say then..." He snickered.  She giggled and smiled but it faded a touch too fast.  

"You're supposed to say that I'm not a half bad lay."  He frowned.  "Then you pay for breakfast and act a bit nicer for awhile."  

"Rubbish."  She didn't protest when he moved again, arm sliding all the way around her waist.  He butted his forehead up against her temple and waited.  

"I'm just...typical.  Painfully normal Ellie Miller with two kids and too much personal baggage and average interpersonal skills."  

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I don't bring much else to the bloody table.  Don't be stupid."  She smiled again and if felt a bit like a knot loosening up.  "You're a bloody ray of sun compared to the rest of us.  I may squint time to time but I'm allowed to call you beautiful."

"Okay that one was legitimately cheesy."  

"I try."  

"Stop trying."  She giggled again.  He started prodding at her ribs to provoke more of it.  She seized his hand and turned away, pulling him tight to her back.  He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder ever so softly.  

It was all bloody strange from the ground up...but easy too.  

"If you want to worry about something, worry about me."  He tried again.    

"Why?  Did your pacemaker get flipped upside down?"  He contemplated the physics of it a moment before giving up and letting himself continue to be a bit frivolous.   

"Not yet."  

"Good."  

"I mean if we're gonna pull reputations and resumes out tonight..."  She elbowed him.  

"I get it."  

"And you're the only one that does."  She tightened her hold on his hand and nodded agreement.  

"Is it too late to tell you that I might just fall in love with you, Alec Hardy?"  He became keenly aware of the pacemaker as it amended a minor palpitation.    

"I think you're a bit early actually."  

"Well...we've been at this point for awhile now.  And I don't want it to stop."  He pushed himself up enough to catch her face in his hands and kiss her again.  She responded eagerly, warmth cascading through her body at the realization of requited feelings.  

"You can't keep me away now."  He vocalized after breaking off the kiss.  

"Jo is about to take me to court for custody of the boys."  She confessed in a whisper.  He gathered her up more tightly to himself.  

"He's not going to get it.  I promise."  

"You can't promise anything Alec."  

"I can promise that I'm going to do everything in-"

"I know that you wanker.  It just...it's been bringing up a lot of things I thought I suppressed or got through.  I need you to keep me from going back to that mindset."

"I will."  He nosed into her hair.  "You've come too damn far now."  She felt herself tear up again as he kissed at her hairline and temples.  "And I'll never hear the end of it from Daisy if I let you three slip through my fingers now."  

"True."  

"Settled."  

"Good."  

"Aye.  Go to sleep.  M'right here."       

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me blow off some steam... 
> 
> Cheers! xoxo


End file.
